


Beginning Day

by Sanna-chwan (eleamaya)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship/Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleamaya/pseuds/Sanna-chwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Straw Hat crews were sailing to Baratie Restaurant, off screen between chapter 42 and 43. What Nami wants in Sanji is the quality that the previous boys (Luffy-Zoro-Usopp) don't have. See how important the 4th person before entering the Grand Line! What were the criteria needed by all crews? And what did Nami notice from that guy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wishes Him to Be](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8844) by All Blue Chaser. 



Recommended by Johnny and Yosaku, Going Merry went directly to the Floating Baratie Restaurant. As Johnny said, it would take 2-3 days sailing. Finally, Luffy could think clearly that a chef was far more needed as new crew rather than a musician.

**“One moment, Luffy,”** Nami said when the four of them were gathered in the dining room. **“I’m afraid you prefer to recruit people randomly. What if we talk about this first—anything about our new crew criteria? He’ll be the most important member for our long journey.”**

**“Ah, you’re right, Nami,”** said Luffy. **“Clearly, he must be good in cooking large meat!”**

Nami hit Luffy’s head instantly as soon as he finished speaking. **“You’re so greedy! Of course, a good chef must cook properly. But only good at cooking isn’t enough.”**

**“What do you mean?”** Usopp asked.

** “Didn’t you see Johnny and Yosaku’s condition yesterday? A professional chef should know the nutrients within the food and in food processing too. Although yesterday I knew a bit for helping Yosaku, I don’t hold that knowledge; I’m the Navigator after all.” **

Ussop nodded his head, approved what Nami said. He also could not stand the eating habit of Luffy and Zoro were having, their capabilities of devouring sea monster. Luffy seemed to have no idea what nutrition was. Everything tasted delicious would enter his mouth. Zoro yawned. He could be careless about nutritious food either. He would eat anything, whether it was nutritious one or not, as long as it was essential for his adequate feeding and not monopolized by Nami.

**“What about you, Usopp?”** Luffy wanted to know his opinion.

**“He must be strong, fighter-type, and can protect everything,”** explained Usopp.

**“You are cowardly man!”** Zoro commented.

**“Usopp is right,”** Nami cut in. **“Besides being powerful, he should be able to protect and not carelessly leaving a weak and cute person like me for running away.”**

**“Oi oi,”** protested Ussop. Meanwhile, Zoro quipped, showing his sarcastic remark on Nami’s words. Who was the one leaving when they were stuck yesterday in Usopp’s village?

Luffy directly stared at Zoro, **“How about you?”**

**“Me?”** Zoro tried to think. He stated, **“To me, the important things are he is pleasant, not too much hassle, and fit with us. Just it.”**

**“Okay!”** Luffy exclaimed. **“Then I decide our new crew will be a great chef who has knowledge in food kinds of stuff, strong, can fight—and friendly.”**

**“Only that?”** Nami asked, wondering.

**“Anything else?”** Ussop asked her.

Nami looked over at Luffy; decided the captain’s brain was made of rubber like his body. He’s plain and honest guy who was very gullible and lured food. Sure that Luffy was strong, very strong. But sometimes it did not help in most desperate situations and instead made them even becoming more troublesome than ever.

** “He must be smart and not only can fight physically.” **

Zoro thought he had to agree with that one because he was also unable to deal with their captain’s stupidity. He noticed that he was not that smart either, though he still didn’t like any other guy who was stronger than him and Luffy would be added to the ship.

Nami then glanced at Ussop. She stared at him intently from the super-sharp nose, thick lips, curly hair, brown skin, and ugly clothes. She did not even know what the other advantages besides having a loud-mouthed guy in the ship. At least he was still a little bit smarter than Luffy and Zoro. If he had no super-freaky fear on him, he could make himself more reliable.

** “He is also good looking, fashionable, neat, and smells good.” **

Zoro choked a little. Indeed, he and Luffy rarely bathed and almost never changed their clothes, but he felt that fact was not important to be mentioned.

Finally, Nami turned her face to the green haired guy. The guy who spoke in a rough way, slept most of all the time, and spent the rest for weight-training. He was impolite and definitely not a gentleman, artisans stray…. Zoro at least was still able to think rationally according to Nami, not the origin of always being positive thinking like Luffy even though they were both impulsive type.

** “He must be a gentleman, attentive, and willing to spoil me every day.” **

This time, Zoro couldn’t help spitting his drink. A witch, so he thought… Zoro couldn’t imagine that there had been a man who was willing to work under women’s feet, much less to be enslaved. For Zoro, at least men and women are equal. Enemy, either swordsman or swordswoman, he would fight them seriously. Zoro was sure he felt disgusted if he ever met with that kind of man.

**“Does such a perfect guy exist?”** Usopp said.

**“If he didn’t, we’d be over in Grand Line! I can not survive with idiots like you, taking care of all your needs one by one, and thinking about strategies for travelling just by myself, or facing enemies who are much more intelligent and cunning than Kaya’s butler yesterday,”** said Nami.

**“Smart, good looking, and a gentleman?”** Luffy asked, tilting his head.

**“Yes!”** Nami said firmly.

**“Are we talking about a new crew or your ideal criteria boyfriend anyway?”** Zoro asked, getting more and more irritated than before.  **“Oi, Luffy …”**

**“Shishishi,”** Luffy said grinning. **“No problem.”**

Zoro and Usopp could not protest much because the captain had been defeated by the will of the navigator.

**“All Senpai!”** called Johnny and Yosaku out loud. **“We’ve arrived at Baratie.”**

Finally, all happened as expected. Luffy got good food every day even though the material he had been approached to eat was rotten; it was still good for him. Zoro got a ‘bestfriend’ and the new daily work for him is quarrelling. Usopp got protection, like when he swapped enemy positions in Alubarna; even when he was forced to climb Maxim he barely fed, yet he still is saved; as well as in Enies Lobby Ussop was once given courage by him when he loses from Jyabura.

And, of course, Nami got everything she wanted and she needed: support, assistance, protection, and care. Moreover, one thing they both realized in the future and it had been slowly growing: Love.

**Author's Note:**

> It's so true when Oda put Sanji in the last crew before they faced Grand Line. The food is the most important of course, but is not just that. Sanji is given important role in Baroque Work Saga since Whiskey Peak. The agents didn't take his picture, he also talked with Crocodile in Little Garden, didn't meet Mr.2, and then he saved all crews in Rain Dinner. So, Sanji's smart brain is really needed here. Well, about the other criteria beside it is just in addition that intellegence Luffy doesn't have, concern Zoro doesn't have, and handsomeness Usopp doesn't have XD. I believe a girl like Nami looks for a guy like that. (except his heart eye and mellorine). Though, in canon, the first reason why Luffy determine Sanji to be the chef is that he saw him being so kind in feeding Gin.
> 
> For canon note, it is true that Luffy hinting about Brook since the departure from Syrup Village and it tooks 2-3 days after they meet Johnny and Yosaku plus what Usopp feels that he has been protected 3 times by Sanji. You can go checking again on the chapter. What Nami said about professional chef is taken from Omake #1: Report Time. But, please tell me if I missed something.


End file.
